


Movie Night

by starstruk97



Series: 5SOS One Shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is 17, Could be read as Muke if you squint, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, If you take this as M/M then I guess its, Luke is 15, Luke is still short and little, M/M, Mean Michael, Mikey and Cal are 16, Nice Michael, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Short, Tiny bit of Angst, Underage - Freeform, Who then turns into, adorable luke, bed sharing, cute and caring michael, gen - Freeform, horror movies, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another normal movie night for the boys... right?</p><p>Or Mikey's being mean to Luke but ends up making up for it in the end by being a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> One again, another fic I've previously wrote for a different fandom translated into the 5sos fandom! Enjoy and I apologize for any errors.

It was a Saturday night and for the four boys of 5 Seconds of Summer it was their weekly movie night. Calum was in the kitchen cooking some popcorn and pouring everyone a Coke, while Ashton was finishing his phone call with his mum and Luke and Michael were choosing which movie to watch.

"Oh! I know, how about 'Friday the 13th'?" Michael exclaimed to Luke who shivered at the title.

"You know I can't watch horrors!" Whined Luke.

"You can watch MA15+ now though! Dude, Ash, Cal and I have been waiting ages for you to turn 15, now that you are, you don't even want to watch one!"

"Hey! First of all, it is not my fault my maum and dad had me a year after you guys! Secondly, they scare me! I never wanted to watch MA15+ anyway! Can't we watch a comedy? Maybe 'Hot Rod' or 'White Chicks'?"

"Nope, we watched a comedy last week. Horror it is! Now we could watch 'House of Wax' or maybe ‘The Blaire Witch Project'." Michael browsed though the movies.

"Mikey, no. I don't want to." Luke said firmly, crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"And for some reason you think that makes a difference?" Michael retorted rudely.

"Yes it does. Because if you play a scary movie, I'm going to go tell Liz on you." Luke stuck out his tongue at Michael.

"You wouldn't be a tattle tale." Michael warned.

"Want to bet?" Luke half stood up, as if threatening to grab his phone to tell.

"Let me rephrase that. I wouldn't be a tattle tale if you knew what was best for you." Michael threatened darkly, leaning closer to the little blonde.

"I'm not scared of you!" Luke announced a frown on his face.

"I can change that." Michael lunged at Luke, tackling him off the couch. The two landed roughly on the ground as they stared wrestling, switching places on top as they fought for dominance.

Calum glanced at the two boys rolling around on the ground and signed. This usually happened on movie night, which is exactly why he preferred to never choose the movie. He ignored the two struggling boys and resumed making the popcorn.

"Huh!" Michael yelled, as he finally pinned Luke to the ground. He sat on the smallest boy's stomach, keeping his pale arms pinned to his sided with his knees. Luke grunted and squirmed under Michael, but he was too big and heavy.

"Oi Cal! Want to watch a horror?" Michael called out to the second youngest band member.

Calum not wanting to cause a fight between himself and Michael agreed, "Yeah, sounds good!"

"Two against one." Michael smiled down at Luke, "One more to go."

"Yo Ash!" Michael yelled loudly.

Ashton came out of his and Calum's shared room, while putting his phone in his pocket, "Yeah? What's up"

"Want to watch a horror now that our little baby is old enough for MA?" Michael said, pinching Luke’s plump cheeks as he said 'our little baby'.

"Hell yeah! Been waiting two years for this!" Ashton fist pumped the air, a smile on his face.

"guess I can’t complain, I've only been waiting one!" Michael laughed.

Asthon walked to the kitchen to help Calum bring the food and drink to the coffee table.

"3 to 1. We win!" Michael mocked Luke, "Maybe next time Lukey."

Ashton and Calum made their way to the couch, placing the food and drink on the table before sitting on either side of the comfy couch. Ashton raising an eyebrow at Michael and Luke but didn't say anything. The boy's all rough housed a lot.

Michael reached over and put the DVD in, pressing play. Luke started squirming harder.

"Come on Lukey" Michael grunted as he got off the youngest band member and grabbed him, lifting his up.

"Put me down Michael!" Luke cried.

"Yeah, yeah." Michael mumbled as he sat on the couch, placing Luke on his lap. He was lucky he was tall and Luke was short, because he could still see easily over Luke’s head. He wrapped his hands around Luke’s waist, pinning his arms down, and body to Michael’s chest.

"Mikey!" Luke whined and he squirmed, "I don't want to watch this!"

"Well I'm making you. You've got to watch scary movie's some time, why not now?"

"I could go my whole life without watching a scary movie! And I want to do just that!"

"If you've never watched a scary movie, you a wimp and a dork."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop!" Ashton groaned, "Michael shut up, Luke suck it up. The movie is starting."

* * *

 

The boys were half way through the movie; Michael and Ashton were loving it! They were scared, sure who wouldn't be? But they were enjoying it. Calum was scared, huddled closer to Michael. He closed his eyes at some points, but still wanted to know what happened next. Luke on the other hand was petrified. His eyes were squished closed, tears had been pouring down his cheeks since 20 minutes in. Unfortunately for him, his arms were still pinned down, enabling him to cover his ears. Every time there was a loud noise or scream and would jump in Michael’s hold and cry more.

When the movie finally finished the three older boys were saying their comments about the film.

"That movie was awesome!" Michael exclaimed.

"I know! Did you see when he totally cut that chick up? Wicked!" Ashton joined in.

"There were so many mistakes in that movie! For starters, how can he walk faster than they can run? He just pops up everywhere. So unrealistic!" Calum rolled his eyes.

There was silence where the fourth boy usually joins in. Then they heard to whimpers and cry's.

"Luke?" Calum asked gingerly, looking at his youngest friend, seeing the shut eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"Hey buddy," Ashton started, knelling in front of the crying kid, "You alright?" Ok, stupid question, "You know it's not real right?"

Luke stayed silent, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Luke? Bud?" Michael tried but still received silence. He realised Luke, picked the smallest boy up and spinning him around so that he now sat facing Michael. Michael put his arms around Luke’s waist once again, but didn't pin his arms.

Luke let out a loud sob and threw his arms around Michael neck, pushing his head into Michael’s muscular chest, tears soaking the fabric.

"There, there Lukey," Michael whispered into the tiny blonde’s ear, "it's alright we got you. Nothing is going to hurt you." It reminded Michael of when they were little children. He was always comforting Luke, who cried a lot. He was, and still is a very sensitive boy. Michael being the second oldest, nearly a year older the Luke, the youngest, always made it his duty to protect the kid, who was easily hurt. Michael had fought off nightmares, injuries, mean music jerks and an unfair number of bullies.

"I'll put him to bed. You two don't worry, I've got this." Michael said as he picked the child up, heading to his bedroom.

"Can – Can I...” Luke whispered, but he sounded unsure and stopped short.

"Can you what, Lukey? Don't worry, I won't judge, I've got you bro." Michael whispered protectively.

"Can I sleep with you?... P-lease?" Luke cried.

"Off course!" Michael said lying down with Luke on his bed, pulling the sheets up. "Luke, nothing can get you."

"How do you know?" Luke asked wide eyed.

"Because I won't let them. I'll always protect you Luke. You're my little brother and my best friend. You're my little Lukey."

Luke’s tear stopped and he smiled, feeling protected as Michael wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you. I love you bro."

"Love you too Lukey. I'm sorry for forcing you to watch that movie."

"Don't be."

"Why?" Michael asked confused.

"Because if you hadn't, we'd be in our own separate beds right now." Luke smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and Comment please - it inspires me to write more!!
> 
> If you have any Luke Centric hurt/comfort/angst one shot ideas, feel free to send them through. No promises at all, because I am super busy with uni, sport and 3 jobs but hey I might really like it and get around to it one day!!


End file.
